


Down with the magatama

by Candiedcakes



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: ...maybe, Belching, Gas - Freeform, Lots of it, Micro, Non-fatal vore, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Swallowing, Vomiting, Vore, can the magatama be considered a character in the story?, hitoshura knew he was gonna swallow something alive but didnt know he was gonna swallow the MC, i dunno, safe vore, the stomach's filled with gas, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes
Summary: A different mc gets vored by hitoshura, this time he/She is nommed with a magatama





	Down with the magatama

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I decided to make more hitoshura vore, I just wanted another hitoshura vore fanfic

you're a demon, a small one to be exact, you have found something known as a magatama, those who ingest one will become a demon. You get a closer look. Before you know it, you touch it. It doesn't seem to react. You get on the magatama, to see if it reacts, It doesn't... And coincidentally, you see someone who ingested a magatama known as hitoshura. He walks up to you but doesn't seem to notice you, instead he seems to only see the magatama... Which he picks up but in the process picks you up too, wedged between his finger and the magatama. "Looks like I found one... Finally... Too bad I half to stick my finger down my throat" For a moment you hear him hack something up. You don't know what he hacked up but as soon as it lands in his hand, covered in saliva and vomit he puts you and the magatma in his mouth... You know where this is going. He swiftly swallows both of you, sending you both down to the middle of his digestive track. You get closer to his stomach until you and the magatama fall in hitoshura's lunch which due to the acids is mostly a liquid and small chunks (about as big as the magatama's eye) of whatever he ate. Some of the air that was trapped in hitoshura's stomach was belched out. Hitoshura belches out some more air trapped inside of him before he begins to run. His heartbeat and breathing gets faster, while you and the magatama start to move in his stomach, which growls a lot. It's also filled with a lot of gas.

 

 

It's been a few hours since hitoshura had swallowed you and the magatama, by now most of the food had entered the intestines. The magatama starts walking in a circle, it's probably bored... You're kind of surprised due to The fact that it hasn't done anything. It must have moved some air because the stomach groans intensely before a powerful belch can be heard from the outside, the walls close in but only for a bit, the bubbles start to arise from the digestive fluids while this happens. A few minutes pass "I should get ready for the next battle... So I guess I'll just half to... *sigh*" you hear hacking sounds and the the walls close in on you and the magatama, causing you both to enter his esophagus again, only this time you're both going up. The esophagus tries to pull you back down to the stomach but fails. You can see the uvula and you get back to his mouth then you both fall into hitoshura's hand. Like whatever he hacked up, you're both covered in vomit. As hitoshura puts you in his pocket (at least I think he has pockets) with the other magatamas, you realise that the last thing he threw up was also a magatama and that he is swallowing another one.


End file.
